


Coffee Prince

by battle_goats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, but it's there i promise, it's pretty light on the coffee shop part really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Victor works at a coffee shop and Mila has no idea why, nor can she fathom why he won't ask out his favorite regular, Yuuri.





	Coffee Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basking-robin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=basking-robin).



> For the Victuri Gift Exchange for Sofia.
> 
> I definitely took the title from that one K-drama, yes.

Victor happily took over taking orders while Mila made the drinks. She always thought he was weird for doing it, especially when he was better at making the orders than taking them. But she knew exactly why. His little crush had just walked in and was approaching the counter. She didn't know anything about the man, beside the fact that his name was Yuuri and he was Japanese. Oh, and Victor had the biggest crush on him.

He was dressed for the weather today, blustery winds and snow meant he'd layered up, a brown woolen coat, a scarf and a beanie. He tugged the scarf off as he came up to the counter though. Their manager kept the store annoyingly warm. Which was great if you wanted a short escape from the cold. But awful if you were here for hours on end, like the employees.

Yuuri came up to the counter and smiled at Victor Victor positively beamed back, his heart shaped smile in full effect. Mila wondered if these two idiots would ever get the ball rolling. It wasn't like Victor didn't have time to date. He was only working in a tiny coffee shop to pass the time and for decent social interaction. He was so loaded he didn't even need to work. Mila was half sure he was just donating his pay to charity.

Yuuri put in his order and Victor called it out.

“Vanilla latte, almond milk and an extra shot!” he said as he pushed the marked cup Mila's way.

“Oi, outta the way, hag,” Yuri said. Mila jumped and scooted up against the counter to let him through. Yuri carried a tray of freshly baked goods to take to the display case. Mila saw Yuuri say something to Victor before adding a brownie to his order. Mila scrambled to grab the cup and start making Yuuri's drink. Yuuri shuffled his way across the floor to stand in front of the pick up counter and wait. Victor continued on taking orders. Mila made Yuuri's drink and snapped the lid on. She glanced up at him, and saw the young man looking at his phone. She pulled a sharpie from the pocket of her apron and quickly scribbled the words 'why don't you ask Victor out?' on the cup. She slipped it into one of the cardboard protectors and placed it on the counter.

“Vanilla latte for Yuuri!” she called out. Yuuri picked up the cup and took a sip. He nodded and made to leave the shop. For a second Mila thought he hadn't noticed what she wrote, but he stopped. Looked at her, then at Victor Mila give him a grin and a thumb's up. Yuuri turned bright red and practically fled the shop.

She stared in surprise, this had not been her intention. She really hoped he came back. And that Victor wouldn't be mad if he didn't because it was her fault. She shrugged and got back to making more drinks until Victor asked to switch with her again.

 

Yuuri didn't come in the next two days, which didn't worry Mila much, it had been the weekend, so it was possible that Yuuri just had that time off from work. Mila knew he worked as a skating instructor at the local rink. And even though the rink was open seven days a week, there was no way he taught every single day. Victor had the weekend off too. She didn't know a lot about him, as much of a chatter box as he was, he seemed to avoid discussing his own personal life, beyond the fact that his family was filthy rich and he was set to inherit millions. Honestly why did he even work at a coffee shop?

“Hey Yuri, do you know why Victor decided to work here?” Mila asked Yuri, who was doodling rude faces on various cups to use later.

“His rich as hell mom wanted him to have perspective, or some shit,” he answered.

“No, I know that. But I mean, why here at this coffee shop?” Mila asked. They were a small brand, with only this location, co-owned by Yakov Feltsman and his ex-wife. Victor had been working with them for about five months now, and Yuuri had been coming to the coffee shop for nearly just as long. In fact, Yuuri had started coming to the shop about a week after Victor had been hired. Mila remembered because she was the one in charge of training Victor. Though at that point, it had mostly been her supervising while he worked because he got the hang of it all surprisingly well. His only real struggle had been in remembering the ingredient ratios.

The door bell jingled and Mila looked up to see Yuuri coming in. He glanced around, but didn't seem surprised or disappointed by Victor's lack of presence.

“Hello Yuuri, what can we get for you today?” Mila asked.

“Vanilla latte, with almond milk, please,” he said. Mila punched in the order and scribbled it down for Yuri to make the coffee.

“So, have you asked Victor out, yet?” she asked. Even though she knew full well that Yuuri and Victor likely only ever see each other here.

“Oh, well, uh,” Yuuri stuttered.

“I'm only teasing. Mostly. You two are so cute together, and he's totally into you,” Mila continued on. Yuuri handed her his money and she counted out the change. Yuuri took it and immediately dropped it into the tip cup in front of the registed. “Oh, thank you very much!”

“It's no problem,” Yuuri said. He then shuffled over to the other end of the counter, likely to avoid talking to Mila any longer. Yuri made the drink and handed it over. The cup featured a caricature of Yakov scowling. Yuuri glanced at it and laughed. He passed by the counter and dropped more money into the tip cup and walked out.

Mila stared at the tip jar for a long moment, realizing that this is the first time Yuuri has ever come by when Victor wasn't here, and the first time he's tipped. She wondered why that was.

 

Yuuri came in again the next day when Victor was working. It was the middle of the day and the slowest part of the day. Yuuri and Victor spoke briefly before Victor took his order. But instead of passing the order to Mila, who was on the verge of wiping down all the empty tables again, he went and made Yuuri's drink himself. It was another vanilla latte. Yuuri took the drink, said a brief good-bye to Victor and walked out. He didn't tip.

There was a clamor at the back door and it swung open to reveal Yakov struggling to bring in a box of supplies. Victor rushed over to help him, and disappeared into the back room with him for several minutes. Mila gave in and walked around and wiped down tables so that she'd at least look somewhat active.

Victor backed out of the back room, finishing up his conversation with Yakov. Mila only just caught the tail end of his words.

“Thank you so much Yakov, I owe you one!” he said with a beaming grin.

“What was that about?” Mila couldn't help but ask.

“Oh I was asking about switching my shift from Friday to Sunday next week. Yakov said it was fine earlier, but I was just making sure.”

“Got big plans?” she asked.

“Oh yes, Yuuri is going to be performing at the skating rink on Friday, so I'm going to go watch,” Victor said with a smile.

“That sounds like fun,” Mila said. She was about to tease him about being a supportive boyfriend when the door opened and a customer walked in. They hit their brief evening rush after that, so she had no time to do it at all that night.

 

On Wednesday, Mila had a bright idea.

“Hey, Yuri! Let's go to Yuuri's skating performance on Friday!” she said. Yuri glanced up from his phone.

“Why?”

“So we can embarrass Victor for going to support Yuuri even though they haven't even gone out yet!”

“That sounds like a stupid idea, but I would love the opportunity to embarrass that rich asshole,” Yuri said with a grin. He quickly returned to his phone.

“Victor's so nice though. All the costumers love him. At least one of them has a full on crush on him! I wouldn't be surprised if more did,” Mila said. Yuri scoffed and returned his attention back to his phone. Mila hummed in thought as Victor breezed in to begin his shift. Victor clocked in and tied his apron on. No one said anything to him, he just smiled and went about counting the register drawer.

An hour later, Yuuri arrived and bought his usual vanilla latte. Mila made it this time, and before she handed the cup over, she scrawled Victor's number on it. Yuuri took his customary sip and noticed the extra ink on the cup. He looked it and very nearly spit out the sip he'd taken. He turned bright red and looked at Mila. She couldn't help herself and waggled her eyebrows at him. Yuuri fled the shop, but took a second to wave to Victor as he did.

 

Friday finally came and Mila had managed to wheedle the time of the performance out of Victor and was not sitting in the front row, watching for him to show. Except the lights had already dimmed, and she hadn't seen Victor anywhere. Yuri had finally put his phone away and spotlights hit the ice.

There, standing in the center of the ice was Yuuri. He began to skate, and it was absolutely beautiful, Mila was moved to tears. Halfway through the performance, Victor skated onto the ice and joined Yuuri in his dance.

“Wait, what?” Mila asked. “He said, what?”

“What the hell is this?” Yuri asked next to her. The duet on the ice ended with a kiss. The crowd roared and applauded. Mila was so confused. So very confused.

They stayed for the whole show. Once it was over, Mila dragged Yuri by the wrist over to the rink and waved until she got Victor's attention. He skated over to the wall, and Yuuri followed.

“You guys! I – you were incredible! But! I thought! What?!” Mila sputtered. She couldn't formulate a coherent sentence, but Yuuri and Victor seemed to understand her just fine.

“Mila, we're married,” Yuuri said. He held up his left hand, and there, glinting in the lights was a gold bend on his ring finger. Victor copied the motion, and there it was.

“Married?!”

“I never really mentioned it since no one asked, and Yakov told me not to chatter about my personal life too much.”

“But you never listen to Yakov!” Yuri snapped.

“But this seemed important,” Victor responded with a shrug.

“Why do you work at a coffee shop when you can do this?!” Mila asked, gesturing to the rink, and their sparkling outfits that made them look like ice princes.

“I needed more socializing. It's a stipulation in my inheritance. I have to work a retail or customer service position for at least a year. I also have to be married, but that's not the hard part,” Victor said. He took Yuuri's hand in his, and looked at him with such love in his eyes that Mila couldn't help but feel jealous.

“So-so all this time! All this time I've been trying to set you two up, and you're already together! I can't believe this!”

“Well, it was funny,” was all Victor could said. Mila sighed.

“Yeah, I'll see you at work on Monday Victor, Yuri walk me to my car,” she turned and began to walk away. She was about to walk up the steps to the seating exits when she turned to speak once more. “You two are possibly the most attractive looking couple I've ever seen in my life, and it's entirely unfair.”

She could faintly hear Victor behind her laughing as she walked while Yuri jogged to catch up. She felt like she'd been played, but new damn well that Victor was right. She'd never asked if he had been dating someone. She'd just assumed he was single and smitten for Yuuri. Well, that bit she'd been right about at least. But married. This would make work on Monday very interesting.

 


End file.
